El Mejor Regalo
by gabo0
Summary: M/M, relaciones intergeneracionales. Draco cumple 18 años y recibe el regalo más deseado y menos esperado.


****

**----------------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: Known characters are Rowling's. Unknown (unexistent too) characters and plot are mine.**

**IMPORTANT: slash (homosexual relationships) and intergenerational couple. Can't handle it, press the back button because I don't like receiving destructive reviews. Thanks!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Titulo**: El Mejor Regalo

**Autor**: randomicicle

**Pareja**: SeverusDraco

**Rating**: M

**----------------------------------------------------**

**El Mejor Regalo**

_Por randomicicle_

Y lo único que hizo fue recostarse ahí. Quedarse viendo el espacio como si nada existiera realmente. Observaba el techo de piedra fría mientras imágenes pasaban por su cabeza como grandes imágenes proyectadas unas y otra vez. Un video rayado que no se detenía.

El suave crepitar de las llamas a su derecha era el único sonido en aquella tarde. A pesar de no hacer mucho frío, seguía con la chimenea abierta. No sentía el calor que de ella irradiaba, se había vuelto una simple costumbre eso de tenerla encendida siempre que estaba en esa habitación.

Pronto el crujido de la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento mientras un hombre mayor cruzaba el umbral de la segunda puerta y se quitaba la túnica quedando en unos simples pantalones negros junto a una camisa blanca. La nariz aguileña era uno de los rasgos por los cuales los alumnos solían reconocerlo, y muchas veces hacían mofa de ella. Para él, esa nariz le daba cierto aire de distinción, lejos de ser desagradable daba a su rostro un porte más masculino.

Se incorporó en la cama, dejando que algunos mechones platinados cayeran sobre su rostro. A sus diecisiete años de edad estaba lejos de ser el mismo niño que había entrado a Hogwarts hacia siete años. Su antes frágil y débil cuerpo había desarrollado músculos envidiables. Sus facciones aún conservaban la delicadeza de antes, pero añadiéndole un toque de madurez y virilidad que lo hacían sumamente atractivo.

- Severus, has tardado bastante en la reunión de profesores. ¿Algo importante? - preguntó frunciendo un poco el entrecejo

- No realmente, es que Lupin me retrasó un poco - y ante la obvia cólera de muchacho añadió -, quería hablar sobre los alumnos. Quería ver como podía hacer para que los de mi casa no vean a través de él.

El muchacho lo miró escéptico mientras aquel hombre caminaba hacia su cómoda y se quitaba la camisa blanca reemplazándola con un suetér de hilo verde. El hombre no tenía el mejor cuerpo del mundo, pero para ser más o menos de la edad de su padre estaba muy bien formado. Su torso se mostraba imponente sin revelar sus deseos de ser tocado nuevamente con las manos pálidas de su alumno.

- Draco, hoy en clase casi ocasionas un desastre. ¿Estabas distraído? Porque no se me ocurre como logró Longbottom tal hazaña.

El rubio apartó la mirada tratando de olvidar el desastre que casi ocasiona. Había estado pensando en la forma como Snape mantenía su máscara fría frente a todos a pesar de acostarse con él todas las noches. Admiraba cómo podía seguir tratándolo como a un mocoso habiendo compartido su lecho la noche anterior. Seguramente en esos momentos aquel griffindor había aprovechado y había vertido la otra poción en la que tenía sobre su mesa.

Severus se detuvo a observar la reacción del joven Malfoy. Había sido difícil mantener la calma cuando su amante casi revelaba a todo el salón (con griffindors incluido) que mantenían una relación. Accidentalmente, el griffindor despreciable de Longbottom se las había ingeniado para desquitarse con Draco y colocó un poco de la poción en la que trabajaban en la poción que Draco debía tomar. Mejor dicho, colocó Poción de la Verdad en la Poción Levitadora.

Habían trabajado en una Poción de la Verdad simple, y luego habían pasado al tema de la levitación, pero Longbottom había guardado un poco de la primera. Luego, y gracias a sus conocimientos en pociones, logró detener a Draco de causar un completo problema.

- Sabes que no hubiera dicho nada - contestó el chico medio ofendido -, he estado bajo pociones y hechizos más fuertes. Esa poción no me haría efecto.

- Prefiero no correr riesgos.

Nuevamente el silencio cayó sobre ellos. El adulto examinó al más pequeño. Realmente era hermoso. Ese perfil tan delicado, el porte aristocrático... la elegancia que despedía en cada movimiento. Aquel cuerpo (que según sus conocimientos como profesor y ser humano) era el deseo de varios alumnos del colegio.

Y tan fuerte y arrogante. Era casi increíble como dejaba estar debajo al momento de ir a la cama, aunque, no podía haber sido de otra forma. Y aun así, no siempre era el sumiso.

Hacía solo unas cuantas horas, durante la cena, había oído una conversación entre unos griffindors de séptimo año. Finnigan y Thomas. Aquellos dos habían reemplazado a los gemelos Weasley casi logrando compararse con ellos, pero no estaban discutiendo ninguna tontería sobre bromas. Estaba discutiendo sobre el trasero de su amante.

- ¿Pero lo has visto? Acaba de pasar por aquí, sin túnica. Como me gustaría darle una buena nalgada... - decía Thomas con una sonrisa pervertida.

- Malfoy puede ser lo que quiera, pero no pueden negar que está muy bueno. Y Dean, no sólo le daríamos una nalgada... eso es seguro - comentó el otro muchacho mientras caminaban entre risas y gestos obscenos.

¿Cómo se atrevían a mirarlo siquiera? Bueno, no era cosa de culparlos pero su sangre hervía cada vez que un episodio así se daba. Y no era la primera vez después de todo.

Se acercó a la cama y se colocó frente a su alumno. Le tomó la barbilla obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos. Podría haber muerto por verlos. Un gris brillante, a veces plateado, con pequeñas chispas azuladas alrededor. Eran simplemente preciosos, y el profesor no podía hacer más que observarlos fundiéndose en ellos y olvidando completamente todo.

- ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. El muchacho frente a él tenía puesta su usual máscara de indiferencia pero Severus conocía muy bien esa mirada de tristeza que le dirigía en ese momento. La conocía desde los días en que habían comenzado su relación, cuando Snape era tan solo su paño de lágrimas al acabar su relación con Blaise.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Draco? ¿Por qué habría de avergonzarme de ti?

- No lo sé - contestó y evitó la mirada de su profesor -, a veces siento como si te sintieras avergonzado de que yo sea tu pareja. ¿Acaso es mi edad? ¿Mi posición? ¿Te parezco feo? ¿Es eso?

Si la situación hubiera sido distinta se habría reído de las suposiciones tan tontas de su alumno pero esta vez iba en serio. Realmente sentía lo que decía. Había cometido el gran error de dejarle pensar eso... ¿pero cómo?

- Draco, esas son las cosas más absurdas que he oído...

Sus ojos grises se abrieron y algo brilló dentro. Estiró un pálido brazo hacia el profesor y mientras capturaba sus labios e un beso dijo:

- Hágame el amor, profesor

El adulto se sintió derretir bajo el toque frío pero ardiente de su alumno. Dejó que tímidas manos vagaran por su pecho mientras se quitaba el suéter que hacia unos minutos se había puesto. Luego, sacó la suave tela del pijama de Draco, dejando al descubierto su bien tonificado tórax, el abdomen firme y los pectorales deseables cubiertos por aquella piel tan parecida a la seda. Sus manos recorrieron las curvas de aquel cuerpo hasta llegar al elástico del pantalón, que fue removido rápidamente.

Luego sacó sus propios pantalones quedando ambos cuerpos tan solo separados por la fina tela de los boxers. Echó un vistazo al rostro de su alumno y lo que vio lo encendió aun más, haciendo inclusive dolorosa su erección. Las delicadas facciones con un tenue color rosa, los ojos grises brillando con lujuria, el rostro con pequeñas gotitas de sudor mientras algunos mechones de cabello se pegaban a la frente, creando un aura sexy alrededor del rubio.

Con un rápido movimiento colocó a su alumno sobre él y se quitó los boxers. Draco le imitó, enseñado toda su erección sobre el abdomen de Severus.

El muchacho sentía esta frontera entre amor y deseo cada vez más marcada, dudando del amor que el profesor le pregonaba y llegando a pensar que solo deseaba su cuerpo para un escape nocturno. Pero después de todo, no podía culparlo, él sabía que quería a Severus pero no creía que su relación durara tanto si no hubiera sexo de por medio.

Las manos del moreno se posaron sobre sus caderas mientras él cogía la erección del adulto y en una sola embestida se incrustaba todo dentro de él. La cabeza tirada para atrás mientras un largo y doloroso gemido abandonaba su garganta, desgarrando su voz.

Oyó el gemido de placer debajo de él. Severus sentía la entrada caliente y la estrechez del cuerpo de Draco. Cada vez era igual, como si el chico aún conservara su virginidad. Como si fuera el primero en tomarlo y hacerlo suyo.

Luego, levantando el frágil cuerpo hasta casi haber removido su miembro completamente de la pequeña entrada lo dejó caer arrancando otro grito de dolor/placer del muchacho. Adoraba la forma en la que el dolor se mezclaba en la voz del chico. Clavó sus uñas en la pálida piel y vio como gotitas de sangre aparecían junto a los sollozos del muchacho.

"Severus" era el único sonido que abandonaba la boca del chico mientras que con cada embestida se empalaba más y más adentro a su profesor. El moreno disfrutaba viendo como aquel cuerpo se retorcía, y exhausto, imponía el ritmo sobre su miembro. La propia erección del rubio se hacía presente y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Draco no pudo reprimir el grito de placer que abandonó su garganta al sentirse completamente poseído por el adulto. Sentía el dolor en su trasero pero eso lo hacía placenteramente bueno. Y las manos que lo acariciaban llevándolo al clímax mientras gemía y gritaba de placer. Severus también gemía mientras se concentraba en su propio placer y en el cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Las embestidas se volvieron erradas, cada uno dejándose llevar por la lujuria y buscando su propio clímax. Gritando el nombre del otro ambos llegaron. El abdomen del profesor se llenó de semen, al igual que la entrada ensangrentada de su alumno.

El cuerpo pálido se tumbó sobre el moreno mientras acompasaban sus respiraciones. Uno sonreía satisfecho mientras pasaba un brazo fuerte sobre el cuerpo más pequeño. Este se aferraba al mayor como esperando que desapareciese en cualquier momento.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta y dos cabezas voltearon sobresaltadas.

- Draco, vístete, ahora - susurró Severus mientras se ponía de pie y realizaba un encantamiento para limpiarlos a ambos -. ¿Quién es? - gritó hacia fuera de la habitación.

- Soy yo, Remus - contestó la persona del otro lado

Draco le dirigió una mirada escrutadora a su amante y este le devolvió una mirada claramente fastidiada. Ambos se cambiaron con un hechizo y salieron al despacho de Snape. El profesor se adelantó para abrir la puerta y el hombre de cabellos castaños ingresó a la habitación

Iba a hablar cuando notó la presencia del rubio en la habitación y miró a Severus

- Draco sólo vino para preguntarme sobre un trabajo que tiene que entregar mañana sobre pociones regeneradoras. Ya se iba - explicó Snape mientras miraba a Draco de una manera hostil

Cualquiera al que le hubiera dicho que hace un momento estaba haciendo el amor con ese chico se abría reído tan fuerte que hubiera despertado a todo Hogwarts.

El rubio se sintió tan desolado al sentir esa mirada por parte de la persona a la que acababa de entregarse, que lo único que pudo hacer fue fruncir los labios y reprimir su grito de desesperación antes de salir de la habitación fulminando con la mirada a ambos adultos.

Lupin vio la nuca platinada desaparecer en el corredor y cerró la puerta.

- Severus, no debería de tratarlo así, considerando que mañana cumple la mayoría de edad - '¡¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado su cumpleaños?!'- y lo que acaban de hacer - y ante la mirada extrañada de su colega, el otro hombre continuó -, tienes puesto tu suéter al revés y tus pantalones desabrochados.

***

Draco se levantó con pésimo humor, notó Blaise. Al parecer uno no podía acercarse a él. Si tratabas recibirías una maldición inmediatamente.

El rubio había acaparado las duchas desde muy temprano y a pesar de los reclamos de sus compañeros no hacía el más mínimo intento por apurarse. Cuando al fin salió todas las miradas se plantaron en él. Hacía tiempo que había tomado la costumbre de salir vestido el baño para evitar las miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros pero esta vez se vio a un Draco Malfoy atravesando la sala común desnudo excepto por una toalla amarrada en la cintura.

Cierto chico de sexto le comentó a su compañero de al lado que le gustaría drogarlo y meterlo en su cama. Lamentablemente los Malfoys tienen muy buen oído y ahora aquel muchacho se encontraba en la enfermería con tentáculos saliendo por su boca.

Después de eso, nadie había pronunciado una palabra en su dirección. No era bueno estar en el lado malo de Malfoy en una mañana así.

Lo que tenía disgustado al rubio era la aparente indiferencia de su profesor hacia él. ¿Realmente pensaba que Draco era sólo una distracción nocturna? ¿Una forma de relajarse? ¿O simplemente se mofaba de haberlo poseído cuando 'conversaba' con su 'colega', el hombre-lobo? Debía ser un gran ogro someter a un estudiante como él y mantenerlo callado y engañado acerca de sus verdaderas intenciones. Las dudas lo asaltaban y estar confundido podía irritarlo demasiado.

Sentía que su alma se desgarraba al recordar como lo había corrido de su despacho apenas había aparecido aquel hombre. Después de todo aquello, ¿por qué no lo mandaba a rodar? No era el primero al que sacaría de su vida, pero por alguna razón era el más difícil.

Hoy era su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Pronto recibiría la carta de su padre felicitándolo y eso le alegraba un poco el día, aunque lo que realmente quería era ser abrazado por Severus y saber que todos los pensamientos que habían cruzado su mente eran imaginaciones suyas.

Pansy y Blaise habían entrado al cuarto con grandes sonrisas y dos paquetes envueltos en papeles tornasolados verdes con plateado. Los recibió algo desganado pero un Malfoy nunca es descortés. A parte, le encantaba recibir regalos.

El primero era una capa de invisibilidad. Blaise sabía que su última capa había sido estropeada gracias a San Potter. Aquel tarado la había encontrado y había pensado que era la suya. Luego, al ver las iniciales 'DM' y tratar de devolverla la Sra. Norris lo había encontrado y la capa había resultado la más lastimada en el accidente.

Pansy le obsequió una cadena con una placa plateada. Por un lado estaba su nombre y su grupo sanguíneo. Al otro, el lema de slytherin rodeado de una serpiente. Le explicó que tenía encantamientos protectores y que mientras lo tuviera puesto podría llamarla a ella o a Blaise en caso de cualquier problema (o periodo de aburrimiento) q tuviera.

- Gracias, ambos no debieron molestarse... pero ya que lo hicieron se los agradezco - sonrió sincero mientras guardaba la capa en su baúl y se colocaba la placa.

- Bueno, no tenemos porqué privar a nuestros amigos de nuestros detalles - respondió Pansy

- Vamos a desayunar. Me muero de hambre - exclamó Blaise sorprendiendo a ambos ya que el pelirrojo era el último en bajar al comedor siempre.

Llegaron al recibidor y abrieron las puertas del Gran Salón. Draco pudo captar miradas molestas de la Casa del León, especialmente del Trío Maravilla que se acercaba hacia ellos. Al parecer habían terminado de desayunar o tenían ganas de una pelea muy temprano

- Malfoy, parece que los dieciocho años te hicieron bien. Te dignaste a venir al comedor como el resto de los mortales aunque no veo a tus dos guardaespaldas hoy.

- Ahórrate tus comentarios Weasley, y espero que para tu próximo cumpleaños te regalen más neuronas pues tus comentarios se están volviendo aburridos - y antes de que el griffindor pudiera contestar añadió -, no tengo ganas de discutir y perder mi tiempo con ustedes ahora, así que si nos disculpan.

Sin más dio la vuelta echando miradas despectivas a Potter, Granger y Weasley. Blaise solo esbozó una media sonrisa de burla y Pansy levantó las cejas con superioridad. Hacia tiempo que no buscaban pleito pero al parecer la fama del trío había decaído tanto que andaban tras algo que los volviera los héroes nuevamente. No estaban dispuestos a caer a su nivel tampoco.

Mientras iba caminando hacia su asiento varios slytherins se levantaban de su sitio y lo saludaban, muy formalmente claro. Nunca perdiendo la elegancia y dignidad de un slytherin. Hubieron un par de saludos escritos por parte de las familias de los alumnos.

Al momento de la entrega de correo, su lugar fue el más lleno de cartas. Varios howlers con felicitaciones de familias amigas y conocidas. La felicitación de su padre, incitándolo a pasar las próximas vacaciones de Navidad en su casa (para las cuales faltaban escasas dos semanas) y por último un sobre verde con el sello de la casa de slytherin.

Al abrirlo cayó un pergamino con las firmas de todo los de la casa, incluyendo gente con la que nunca había hablado, dándole sus más sinceras felicitaciones y cada firma tenía una dedicatoria especial.

Al final del pliego había una firma inconfundible. La de su Profesor de Pociones y Jefe de Casa. Llevaba debajo el logo de slytherin y Draco sonrió al verlo. Luego guardó el pergamino y las cartas en su túnica y prosiguió a comer su desayuno.

De vez en cuando intervenía en la conversación entre Blaise y Pansy sobre algo que tenía que ver con criaturas oscuras. No era muy bueno para los animales pero en la teoría podía defenderse tan bien como Blaise, al cual le apasionaba todo sobre las criaturas que estudiaban.

Echo una mirada rápida hacia la mesa de profesores donde el director lo recibió con una sonrisa la cual aceptó con un inclinamiento de cabeza. McGonagall hizo lo mismo. El resto de profesores tan solo le mandaban saludos con la cabeza salvo Lupin que le sonrió abiertamente y señaló su bolsillo.

Draco prefirió pensar que le tenía algún presente ya que la mayoría pareció ver una directa insinuación sexual en el gesto. Obviamente el rubio no hizo caso de las risitas y las miradas indiscretas. Pero en la mesa faltaba alguien. Su Jefe de Casa no se encontraba donde debía de estar.

Todas las miradas se posaron tras él mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Blaise miró hacia la pared tras él al igual que Pansy, y no fueron los únicos, así que decidió darse la vuelta. Su profesor de pociones estaba parado tras él con los ojos brillándole como la primera vez que habían profundizado su relación. Sentía las miradas posadas sobre ellos mientras los murmullos iban decayendo y el silencio se hacia inquebrantable.

Había algo extraño en toda la escena. Al parecer los profesores no se sorprendieron para nada, seguramente el hombre-lobo les había comentado lo que fuera que iba a hacer Severus. Como su profesor no hablaba volteó la mirada y la paseo un momento por el salón. Se topó con la mirada de Harry Potter y sus amigos. No era cólera lo que había en ellos, o por lo menos no iba dirigida a él. No lo miraba a él así. Si no a Snape. Cuando volteó su mirada hacia Draco lo vio con una mezcla de tristeza y... ¿celos?

Draco había visto esa mirada antes, en el mismo Blaise cuando le contó que estaba viendo a alguien, pero debía ser su imaginación pues Potter jamás lo miraría así. La voz de Severus lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Draco, debo felicitarte por tu cumpleaños

El rostro pálido se iluminó con una sonrisa sincera, aún elegante, aún superior pero sincera. Esperaba lo que fuera que iba a decirle su profesor, pues no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era. Severus nunca se había quedado sin palabras así que no podía pensar en algo que lo llevara a ese estado.

- Quería... quería darte tu regalo

Y sin más se inclinó sobre el muchacho y lo besó de lleno en los labios frente a todo el colegio. Una ola de murmullos se levantó pero para Draco no existía nadie más que Snape tomándolo de la cintura y presionándose contra su cuerpo. No vio como los profesores se lanzaban miradas cómplices, ni a McGonagall con su pañuelo enjugándose las lágrimas de emoción, ni a Dumbledore mirándolos como si hubieran matado a Voldemort. Tampoco vio a los griffindors que tenían las mandíbulas en el suelo, ni a un muchacho de ojos verdes que salió del Gran Salón encolerizado, ni a un Weasley rojo de cólera o a una Hermione a punto de desmayarse. Ni mucho menos vio a los de su casa intercambiando sonrisas de felicidad. No oyó como algunos cobraban apuestas sobre él y Severus, ni tampoco a Blaise sonreír a Pansy y a ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. No se percató de nadie en ese momento, pues lo único que valía la pena era él. Él y Severus. Él y Severus a la luz, sin esconderse. Por fin Severus lo había aceptado y era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido

**----------------------------------------------------**

**23:33. July 18th, 2003**

**----------------------------------------------------**


End file.
